


Flying Lessons

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Challenge:</b> <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dmhgchallenge"></span><a href="http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/"><b>dmhgchallenge</b></a>'s June prompt, "flying"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Hermione clutched the broom handle, hanging on for dear life. She was terrified of flying, but her inability to learn how to ride a broomstick was a personal failure she could no longer live with.

She _would_ learn and she _would_ conquer this irrational fear.

The broom bucked underneath her and she shrieked in terror, her eyes clenched tightly shut. Suddenly, she felt a strong hand steadying the broom handle and heard a voice speak calmly beside her.

“Easy, Granger. Relax.” She opened her eyes and met Draco Malfoy’s silvery gaze in surprise. “I won’t let you fall. I promise.”


End file.
